Reefer Fredricks (Book Character)
Raif "Reefer" Fredricks is a student at Princeton University who is introduced in Stunning. He supplied Spencer Hastings with weed as a favor. Physical Appearance Reefer has shaggy brown hair, a "billy goat" beard, and "golden" colored eyes. He is briefly described as having dreadlocks when Spencer sees him at a party. He has a very laid-back, slightly unkempt style. He wears jeans with holes in them multiple times and likes t-shirts with icons like the Grateful Dead and Bob Marley. Biography In Stunning,'' Reefer is a native of the town Princeton and he has been accepted into the eponymous university. He is a genius who is planning to study quantum physics in college, though Spencer finds that hard to believe. Reefer flirts with a disgusted Spencer at the welcome dinner for Princeton's early-admission students. He invites her to an Occupy Philly event but she never takes him up on the offer. The next time they meet at a campus party held by the Ivy Eating Club. They don't interact much, but Spencer is even more weirded out by him. Later, after begging Harper to give her a second chance with Ivy, she visits Reefer in hopes of obtaining some pot to make brownies for Harper's potluck. He lives in a large colonial home and Spencer is surprised at the clean, scholarly appearance of his house. Reefer reveals an extensive stash and mentions that he used a variety of growing and genetic engineering techniques to get specific scents and notes of weed. Spencer is reluctantly impressed but the feeling vanishes after Reefer criticizes her desperation to be a member of Ivy. She pays him forty dollars even though he told her he'd give it to her for free and storms off. Later, Spencer ends up in the hospital and is told that she has LSD and Ritalin in her system in addition to marijuana. She angrily calls Reefer and accuses him of lacing the weed. He vehemently protests and tells her that the stash was pure. Spencer soon realizes that "A" must have laced the brownies while she had fallen asleep. Though her chances at Ivy are now gone, she looks forward to hanging out with Reefer when she starts at Princeton next year. In ''Burned, Reefer's school is going on the same student cruise as Rosewood Day. Spencer now has admitted to herself that she has developed romantic feelings for him. Since she had returned from Princeton, they had been calling and texting a lot and eventually bonded until she developed a massive crush on him. While packing she fantasizes about their first kiss occurring during their upcoming scuba classes together. On the first day of scuba lessons on the cruise, Reefer offers to walk Spencer there, and the two flirt the whole walk down. Just as Spencer offers to skip class with him, Naomi Zeigler, who seems to have known Reefer, screams his name and gives him a huge hug which he returns. Giving Spencer a threatening look, she announces that she is also taking scuba lessons. The next day, Reefer admits to Spencer that he had hooked up with Naomi in the past, but he has feelings for someone else now, while looking meaningfully into Spencer's eyes. Reefer ditches Naomi when she possessively grabs his arm when they have to partner up. He instead partners up with Spencer, leaving a shocked Naomi behind. Later that evening, Reefer takes Spencer out to dinner, where they dance and have their first kiss. However, they are interrupted when Naomi asks to cut in. Before Spencer can answer, Naomi bumps Spencer out of the way and Spencer falls into the nearby swimming pool. Naomi pretends to be concerned, making it look like she had nothing to do with it and tries to continue dancing with Reefer, who instead gets a towel for Spencer and helps her dry off. After meeting up with her friends and deciding that they think Naomi is "A," Spencer realizes she has to break up with Reefer so Naomi doesn't have more of a motivation to kill her, and to try to put Reefer out of danger. When meeting with him at the sauna, she tells him that she doesn't think they should start a relationship until after they get off the boat. However, Spencer kisses him again and they decide to keep their relationship a secret from Naomi instead. The next morning, Reefer visits Spencer in her room. She has been upset because, after walking out of the sauna the previous day, she slipped on a puddle of baby oil and fell on her ankle. Then, she had gotten food poisoning and thrown up the whole night. To top it off, she woke up with a huge blob of gum stuck in her hair. When Reefer kisses her on the bed, the bed falls to the floor, as if someone had sawed the legs through. Then, a picture above the bed falls off of its hook, which seemed to have been tampered with. Spencer decides that Naomi is doing this and finally breaks up with Reefer, who thinks she is overreacting. The next afternoon at the diving class, after Spencer starts sinking because of her oxygen tank being empty, Reefer pulls her out and gives her mouth to mouth. After the explosion on the boat and the following evacuation, everyone is staying in the lobby of a hotel. Reefer finds Spencer and tells her that Naomi told him about rescuing the four liars from the cove after they went to go bury a necklace that was Tabitha's, given to Aria by Noel. Their life raft had been punctured, and they had been stuck in the water until a team led by Jeremy, Naomi, Mike, Noel, and Kirsten Cullen came to their rescue. Reefer also told Spencer that Naomi had admitted to doing all of those horrible things to Spencer because she was jealous of her and Reefer's relationship. By this point, the girls had realized that Naomi was not "A," and Spencer and Reefer happily forgave each other and continued their relationship. In Crushed, Reefer breaks up with Spencer before she can ask him to go to prom with her because he got an internship in South America. Category:Book character Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Characters